macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Quamzin Kravshera
is one of the antagonists of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and also appears as a minor character in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie called Quamzin 03350. He returns as the main antagonist in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 and its sequel for the PC Engine. He is a Zentradi pilot and commander during Space War I.Macross Perfect Memory Page 132 Personality & Character Though a brilliant commander, Quamzin is considered mentally unstable relative to other Zentradi warriors in Vrlitwhai Kridanik's fleet. As a pilot, he is highly skilled and classed as an ace pilot, although not to the level of Milia Fallyna Jenius. He has a violent temper, which makes him an unpredictable and unconventional opponent. He gained infamy among the Zentradi themselves for showing extreme disregard for the welfare of his own troops, such as killing or injuring the entire crew of his ship in a drunken brawl and though destroying all enemy divisions in another battle, he also destroyed two friendly divisions due to carelessness, which, among other incidents, contributed to his moniker "Quamzin the Ally Killer". Vrlitwhai Kridanik and Exsedol Folmo dreaded the news that they would team up with Quamzin on an assault on Mars. History Space War I Not much is known of Quamzin's history before the series' timeframe, other than he possesses three ancient ''Glaug'' officer battlepods that were recovered by other Zentradi thousands of years ago. He entered Space War I when the commander of the Adoclas fleet, Vrlitwhai Kridanik, ordered his battalion to join up with Vrlitwhai's fleet to aid in the capture of the Macross. The choice of Quamzin was a particularly unsettling one for Vrlitwhai's archivist Exsedol Folmo who believed Quamzin to be irrational, selfish, violent and as dangerous to his own side as to the enemy. This perception was reinforced when, while recklessly coming out of spacefold right into the main fleet, Quamzin's ships collided with some of Vrlitwhai's force — and that Quamzin and his men had placed bets on how many ships they'd hit. He was immediately dispatched to Mars in a plot to disable the Macross while she was landed and taking supplies from an abandoned U.N. Spacy base on the planet. The plan failed The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Bye Bye Mars". Pages 20 and 21. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.. However, this merely led the megalomaniacal Quamzin to continue to redouble his efforts, including disobeying Vrlitwhai's direct order on not harming the Macross while conducting an intimidation barrage. He destroyed the Macross' radar installations, forcing Misa Hayase, Hikaru Ichijyo, Maximilian Jenius and Hayao Kakizaki to conduct a recon mission, and resulting in the foursome's capture The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "First Contact". Page 26. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.. Finally, Quamzin undertook a daring, almost suicidal plan—he used the Macross' devastating "Daedalus Attack" against the ship by forcing his troops up the Daedalus' boarding ramp. In the end, Quamzin's troops were able to do massive damage to Macross City before the assault fell apart. Some of the Zentradi who had taken part in the assault were actually defectors smitten by the ship's culture and the ship's resident singer, Lynn Minmay The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Love Concert. Page 41. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, 1983 October 10. Y2800.. As Quamzin got wind of the idea, he began to turn on all of his troops, and finally succeeded in inadvertently chasing them all off the ship The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Drop Out". Page 41. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.. Soon after, Boddole Zer, the commander of the Zentradi fleet, arrived to finally put an end to what he saw as the corrosive effects of culture. Quamzin, unwilling to take part in a Zentradi civil war (Vrlitwhai and his fleet had recently decided to take up the defense of the Earth alongside Macross) departed for parts unknown, and disappeared from the historical record for two years The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Aiwa Nagareru". Page 47-52. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.. Those two years had been spent building a base for a Zentradi militarist revival. He recruited Zentradi who had either been not fully "cultured" or who had grown disenchanted with their new, peaceful lives and wanted to return to a time of constant warfare. In the jungles of South America, his small but loyal cadre worked to restore a Zentradi ship that had crash-landed intact during the battle with Boddole Zer and, in furtherance of this goal, assaulted a number of newly established cities across the globe. Among the most damaging of the assaults was the last one, the battle of Onogi City on Christmas Eve Choujikuu Yousai Macross, episode 35 ROMANESQUE , 2011. Quamzin, as he and his forces left with the reactor that was their target, left a nasty surprise behind: Detonator-controlled bombs that levelled great swathes of the city The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Romanesque". Pages 79-81. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. With the reactor, the restoration of the ship was complete. Quamzin, with a fully operational Zentradi ship under his feet again, was ready to do the thing Vrlitwhai never did: Incapacitate or destroy the Macross. In January 2012, Quamzin's ship, with his new love, Moruk Lap Lamiz (the two had made this one concession to a culture they otherwise despised) on board, made their run for Macross City in Alaska. The run ended with Quamzin ramming his vessel into the Macross, causing massive damage to both ships The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Yasashisa Sayonara". Pages 82 and 83. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. With that, he was presumed dead, although the Zentradi militarist resistance he helped foster would still be active as late as the 2050s. 2031 In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? film that depicts the events of Space War I, Quamzin 03350 is a Nousjadeul-Ger Battle Suit pilot on Vrlitwhai's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship.He is never named in the dialog, in the credits he is listed as "Quamzin 03350" voiced by Kōsuke Meguro. He kills Roy Focker by crushing his VF-1S Valkyrie cockpit as the humans try to escape. 2036 In the parallel continuity established by Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again OVA, Quamzin 03350 does make an appearance in the game The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 and its sequel, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Eternal Love Song for PC engine . While he seemingly died in Space War I, he managed to survive, albeit now outfitted with a few cybernetic enhancements. After managing to escape Earth following its near total destruction, he relayed information regarding the danger of "culture" to surviving a major Zentradi backbone fleet. In the game, he leads two new henchmen. Gallery QuamzinKravshera-Na SDF-Na.jpg|Quamzin the "Ally Killer" barking orders on his ship. ActorQuamzin.jpg|A Zentradi actor portraying Quamzin in a new adaptation of the Macross story in Macross 7. QuamzinClone.jpg|A clone of Quamzin makes an appearance on Gallia 4 in Macross Frontier CloneQuamzin1.jpg|Quamzin's clone possesses an eye plate, possibly a reference to his appearance in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036. References External Links *Quamzin Kravshera Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Pilots Category:Officers Category:Zentradi Category:SDF Macross